True Vampire Reign
by SecretPenName
Summary: The silence is far too unassuming for what lies beneath the blood spilt by Hellsing's main vampire, Alucard. Sir Integra has received a plea to send her best team to investigate a vampire school, Cross Academy, after various reported deaths and disappearances. The suspects: the entire vampire population hidden within the academy.


The world was dark, peaceful even.

The thought sent shivers down her spine as she reached for another cigarette, drawing it to her mouth and biting on the end slightly. Nervousness was something that came with the job, it seemed. One never knew when the vampire would do anything _in_ the ordinary – usually including slaughter, wasted ammunition, and millions of dollars annually for clean-up alone.

She clicked the lighter on, illuminating the darkness of her office space which she had been in for an insurmountable length of time. This was her life, it seemed; trapped inside this little world of carnage and knowledge of the unknown. How would it have been if she had let her uncle take over the business after her father's passing? Maybe she would have grown up "normal" or at least justifiably oblivious to the vampires around her.

Fate had its trickery.

"Where is he?" she asked the figure behind her, lighting her fag and taking a long slow drag. He was always there. He was trustworthy in the most simplified of senses. _He_ at least, knew how to get things done quickly, quietly, and efficiently.

"Alucard, Sir?" He breathed in the air of cigarette smoke that fumed over her head like a dragon's tendrils. It was an inexpensive brand of cigarettes due to a sudden drop in finances, like after every mission. He used to smoke worse.

"Who do you think, Walter?" Her teeth grinded a little more, the end of the cigarette spilling the shards of tobacco onto her tongue. It was an unfortunate habit.

"He's… not here, Sir."

The figure in the chair suddenly straightened. It was an alarming sight, even for the old man they used to call the 'Death God' or 'Shinigami' in his youth. "What do you mean he's 'not here'?"

"I've got the guards to search for him, but it seems, he's not following orders again. The police girl seems to have disappeared, too."

"I'm going to kill him, Walter. I'm going to fucking-"

The phone rang and she picked it up hurriedly, the cigarette clinging to her lips.

"Master told me to phone you, Sir."

"Where the fuck are you two? Why didn't you report to me after denying _my_ orders?"

"I-I… I didn't-"

"- and how long did you suppose this ruse would last? Do you _know_ how many times I have to cover for him? You should know! He's your bloody _sire_!"

There was the low rumbling of laughter on the other side of the phone. The distinct sound made Sir Integra's temper flare.

According to the abrupt sounds of objections and ruffling coming from the other end, the target of Integra's anger now had control of the phone. "Oh, Master, you worry too much. I'm not doing anything terrible… today at least. The Police Girl and I felt the calling of the moon tonight and I couldn't resist bringing out my helpless little Draculina to see the beautiful night."

"I didn't say anything about the moon! You dragged me out of my coffin for no reason! And another thing, I'm not helpless!" Integra ignored the tiny shrill voice in the background of the Hellsing's new trump card, one Seras Victoria. She knew respect to higher-ups, but not so much the respect to her new vampiric condition quite yet.

"Come home now," she breathed into the phone, anger slipping through her teeth. There was no sound from the other end. She sighed heavily. "There's a mission for you."

An immediate reaction occurred and she could almost feel his eyes brighten at those magic words. "We'll be home in two minutes," he stated and the connection shut off.

Sir Integra threw down the phone in disbelief. "'Two minutes' my ass."

Like a true original vampire, he played by his own rules and, as predicted, arrived late. _At least now my Master has a cool head_ , he thought. She still looked very displeased, however, with her hands clasped in front of her as she loomed over the desk. Her blue eyes glowed in the sliver of light that seeped through the window. _She really is a beautifully frightening creature_ , he mused, laughing internally.

"I hope you're not smirking at your tardiness, Alucard," she hissed from behind her hands.

"Of course not, Master. I'm just admiring you in this light." He had his long legs crossed over one another, a flash of fangs protruding from his devilish smile. Tonight, it seemed, he favored a long haired look for it flowed effortlessly down his usual attire – a blood red jacket and formal suit. It was a wonder why he never changed his appearance more often because of his eternal state of boredom. He fiddled with a long strand, wrapping it around a finger of his white gloves; the light making it look more like black smoke than hair. He dropped the strand, catching his Master's stare.

"I've been getting some concerned calls over this school which is causing a lot of controversy with the government."

"Oh? Did you want me to seduce some school girls with the Police girl to join the Hellsing cause? I imagine most of them aren't virgins by now, but it's not too late for a drink." He laughed, but he was serious. Everyone in the room knew he was.

"M-Master…!" Seras choked from behind his seat, still standing due to a lack of chairs within the room. Alucard shut in another laugh. Of course he wouldn't forget the fact the new vampire is a virgin still…. Or perhaps was? Was she pure of body, but not of soul? Was one trait more dominant than the other? He hadn't quite figured it out yet, but he had plenty of time.

"No, Alucard," Integra dismissed his request, returned with a face of dismay. "This school, Cross Academy, appears to hold quite a high level of vampires – away from the human students' awareness. There have been certain cases of human deaths that seem curiously similar to that of vampires; as well as some disappearances. We can't kill any of them unless we have a reason, however. They're well respected there by their Headmaster, Kaien Cross, and the student populi."

"So you want us to see if there's a vampire in there breaking our rules?" the Police Girl asked, curiously, her policing instincts taking over. Secretly, she loved this job as well as her new - albeit incomplete - vampire body. She hadn't drank blood yet, nor did she intend to. Both Integra and her sire knew she would have to eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Of course."

Alucard jumped to his feet, his grin spreading faster than he could contain it. He got halfway through phasing through the door, his fingers itching to holster his guns once more as they had been taken from him for altercations by his favourite part time gunsmith, Walter C. Dornez.

Integra called after him, watching his amusement rise to levels that were certain to cause more cuts than just to her smoking habits. "Alucard, there's one more thing."

He leaned backwards so he viewed her upside down, his hair trailing almost to the top of his boots at this inhuman angle. "Yes…?"

"There are those that claim to be 'pure vampires'. They say they descended from the original vampire himself."

Alucard's chest shook heavily with his demonic laughter which echoed down the hall with such veracity Hell could surely hear it. He straightened now, his bright red eyes aglow beneath the shadow of his side of the room. "They'll be delighted to see their 'No Life King' then, hm?"


End file.
